Game maker
by LetThemHaveGermanRumCake
Summary: Eve is a young girl with a proficiency in game making, but troubles with character creation. Or: a tiny ficlet in which Eve is the creator of the game Ib, and uses her family for inspiration. Not edited.
**Just a little thing I wrote after watching playthroughs of the game. I wrote this in History class when thinking about them.**

 **Look I made something that doesn't need a mile long list of warnings.**

 **I don't own Ib.**

 **This doesn't have any editing, mistakes are my own.**

Eve sighed, leaning on her elbows in front of her computer. She had been working on this damn game for ages, getting to the point where she would sit in front of her computer writing minuscule bits of code and drawing careful backgrounds. She typed in info for books, and named painting, and created an entire maze of hallways. She was still hitting a wall, characters.

His grandfather had tried to drag her away, telling her to calm down, she still had two months to finish the game for her class. He tried to paint pictures for her of roses and castles and portraits, but they merely inspired her game more. Her brother tried to drag her away by making her laugh, acting as if a rose he had grabbed from their garden represented his life. Called himself stupid names like Garry and talked as if he were a rich prince.

In one attempt he had decided to dye his hair a vibrant lavender colour. Her favourite attempt so far was when he had filled his lighter with a certain chemical that had made it burn bright blue. Even after he had given up and decided to let her finish coding, she continuously found lemon candies on her pillow or in her sock drawer. She had somewhat based the secondary character on these jokes.

Her sister only complained though. Pointed out that a twelve year old shouldn't be working so hard for a class. Claiming she never played with the eight year old anymore. She had even compared herself to an Angel and Eve to a devil. Eve saw it the opposite herself. For a while Mary had called her Ib. it had taken her a good two weeks to figure out that stood for 'ignorant biggot'.

It was a week later, as she was sitting there once again staring at her computer, the game was entirely fleshed out except for one thing. The face boxes were empty, and names just filled with a -. The avatars were just basic sprites with no characteristics. The gallery had yet to be named.

"Watcha working on now, Ib?"

Eve turned her head to meet the bright blue eyes of her sister. They unnerved her, they had since she was no older than two. For the longest time Eve had thought the babe a true devil.

It was then that it hit her, jerking up to grab her mouse, not uttering a word to her sister. She would base the people off her own family. The main character would be a girl slightly younger than herself, but with the same looks, named Ib. The villain would be a blonde cherubic girl named Mary, with the brightest blue eyes her computer's pixels could manage. The gallery would be named after her grandfather, and the characters parents based off her memories of her own deceased ones. The secondary character would be a violet haired man with a distinctly princely attitude name Garry. It took three days of completely ignoring everything around her, skipping school on Monday, to finish the art and code it and the names all in. One more afternoon was all it took to add in the lemon candies, and by Friday it was completely finished with an entire week to spare before turning it in.

She smiled as she hit save for the final time, unplugging the many cords plugged into her laptop, and racing downstairs.

"GRANDFATHER! MARY! NII-SAN! I FINISHED!"

Her family looked up from their various seats in the living room, with varying looks. Her brother looked proud, Mary annoyed, and grandfather amused.

"That's great my sweet rose, but I got an email from your teacher. Your game should be able to be played in less than five minutes."

She could practically hear the petals of a rose ripping off in her ears. After she had worked so hard...

"Hey, don't worry Eve. If you throw something short together for class we can do something else with this." She gave a small smile to her brother. He always seemed to know what to say, and who knows? It could become a real game, mass produced and everything!

A week later she turned in a simple flash game where you had to drag a certain number of blue petals onto a rose in a certain time limit. Four months later 'Ib' was released under her pen name Kouri. She had never been happier in her life.


End file.
